Takumi Hijirihara
Summary Takumi Hijirihara (聖原 拓実 Hijirihara Takumi) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spin-off manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. He is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division’s Special Case Bureau as an investigator. His partner is Misaki Asano. His alternative title is Killer Killer (キラーキラー Kirā Kirā), a mysterious, bizarrely polite serial killer who exclusively targets murderers. Originally a normal middle school student who would faint from even watching a cut on his body that has blood gush from it, Takumi and his new made friend, Shuji Fujigawa, were both in Giboura middle school. One day, both of them witnessed Mukuro Ikusaba massacred all of the students in the school. He and Shuji were the sole survivors of the event because they had hidden in the cleaning closet. This event had a psychologically damaging effect on Takumi, which led to his near-obsessive love for serial murderers, as well as the gory and grotesque. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C. Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Name: Takumi Hijirihara, Killer Killer (Nickname) Origin: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Age: 18 (He was in elementary school when Mukuro Ikusaba massacred the whole school, so this puts him around the age of Komaru Naegi) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Detective, Killer Killer (A serial killer that kills serial killers) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Knife User, Shockwave Generation (Blew the roof of an entire compound by swinging his knife, just to decapitate a murderer), Power Mimicry (Has the mysterious ability to copy the way of someone killing others, with his method being way better than that of the original murderer), Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body (Sliced off Misaki Asano's head to take out the bomb collar on her neck, making her head fly to the air. When he took the collar away from her, her neck and head fell on her body and she was very alive, as if nothing happened), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Juzo Sakakura stated that Takumi has no possibility of despair) and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ruruka Ando's sweets, which have the ability to control the minds of others) Attack Potency: Town Level (The only one who was capable of stopping him was Kyosuke Munakata, who traded blows with a bloodlusted Peko Pekoyama, who in turn, traded blows with a serious Mukuro Ikusaba). Varies with Super Murder Mimicry (Can copy the way that others murder their victims, performing them way better than that of their original owners and even way more powerful) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable, if not superior to Peko Pekoyama, who kept up with the original Mukuro Ikusaba, with Kyosuke Munakata being the only one to be able to stop him in his tracks). Varies'' with Super Murder Mimicry (Whenever using this mysterious ability, Takumi always speed blitzes his opponents, rather causally, implying that he can copy their speed as well and even become faster than them) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable, if not superior to Mukuro). Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Striking Strength: Town Class. Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Durability: Town Level Stamina: Extremely High (Got shot by fireworks and jumped from the top of a skyscraper, and was relatively fine afterwards. Stabbed himself with an iron pole, and was still walking and talking fine, albeit he was drained out after completing his mission by saving Misaki's life, alongside the entire country) Range: Standard melee range. Extended to dozens of meters, possibly kilometers with his knife Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Genius (Solved murder cases from anywhere between a day to a minute, with little to no clues, implying that it was merely guessing. Can know the culprit of a murder by merely looking at the corpse) Weaknesses: Takumi is insane (Though this more of a strength point rather than a weak point), He is extremely bloodlusted when it comes to killing (Though not to the degree of becoming a psychopath, as he has been shown to understand love), Falls in love easily, which causes him to have a heart attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Manga Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier